Dudley and The Car
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: Dudley finds out Gill has a car that his father once owned a very random idea though not originally started by me.


Dudley and The Car

By Hiro Konobu

"Okay I Hiro Konobu only own my fics and Radio Hiro, then again this idea did come from looking up stuff online."

(We start off seeing Dudley at his mansion just thinking about some things)

"Well now that I have most of my father's stuff I only need one more thing."

(Now we see Dudley's butler coming in to the same room he's in right now)

"Ahhh…master Dudley contemplating your father's stuff again?"

"Why yes I am butler dude I've grabbed back most of my father's stuff including some of the more risqué stuff as well."

"Like what?"

"Well this Street Fighter EX game, this T-Shirt that has a weird picture on it and this manga that says something but I can't quite put my finger on what it is…and I think the readers might get confused if I don't say what it looks like though I could say that I think my father was slightly gay, cause I see that this book had strawberries on its cover and a rabbit girl on the front."

"Well that was quite long, and possibly making the readers think your father is flagrantly gay."

"That's true but one thing I forgot about getting and that's my father's car I need to know where it is I've searched basically everywhere in England, and even in the country that borders it…what was it?"

"I believe it was Ireland master Dudley."

"Thanks butler, say I wonder why they didn't give you a name?"

"Oh…you know crazy ass Capcom not wanting to try and make sense of anything…or the author doesn't remember my name by way of his 'plot holes'."

"Oh well we can't use the last one because the author abuses it too much."

"Quite, but however I did find out that your car could be located in one of these continents."

"Where could the car be?"

"Well your father's car could either be in Europe, Asia, North America, or even South America, and hear the person holding your car is some guy named Gill."

"Oh Gill I remember him…come to think of I don't remember."

"What do you say master Dudley we go out and search for the car right now?"

"Sure, but I've looked everywhere in England."

"Do you mean everywhere in England or just London?"

"…Butler I guess that's why you don't have a name…now let's go…although we use the helicopter to find a certain red car."

"Why the helicopter and not one of your other extravagant cars master Dudley?"

"I just don't want them stolen quicker than the human eye could follow, and I don't want to box another person to find it because I'm already searching for my father's car and that would be redundant."

"I get it but do you want me to bring anything with you?"

"Yes my tea I might need some for breaks."

(Now as Dudley and his butler leave to find his father's car we skip over to Gill at the Mediterranean Sea with Dudley's father's car waxing it and singing too while waxing)

"I just love to wax this car I bought off this one guy. Hey! It is grand to steal…I mean "buy" another guy's car, but anyway this random singing bit just doesn't fit my personality so I'll stop right there, and plot how I can get everyone in the world to follow my lead, and see that paradise is within reach like with Alex, and make them a shade of red and blue all together."

"Yes master?"

"Oh sorry I was only using you as an example Alex for my last statement."

"Ok well you need me to do anything for you?"

"Not right now but have you ever seen a thing of beauty like this car?"

"Nope."

"Well it looks very good and it makes believe in being a dreamer of that oh so unattainable dream till the deep end gets there."

"Ok Gill I'm going to watch the sea move right now ok."

"You do that I need to focus on some things including said car that was a certain persons car before hand."

"Got ya…extra beans."

"What?"

"Never mind I'm going to do what I was going to do."

"Sure do that."

(Just then while expunging plot holes Dudley and his butler come to where Gill and Alex are by way of their helicopter that had crashed at the Mediterranean Sea where Gill is at)

"Bloody stupid butler maybe that was another reason you never got a name."

"Master Dudley you really should consider that over this area it had the so called "Bermuda Triangle Effect" over here or did you forget that."

"Butler…"

(Just then Gill interrupts them)

"Excuse me but can you take your argument over there I have evil laughing to do and your father's car isn't here Dudley."

"Well not exactly cause I see my father's car over there by the Sea and how do you know my name?"

"One I knew that I just wanted to see if Capcom made you an Engrish speaking imbecile like Guile which you are not and I'm Gill the all powerful cheapest character there is in the Capcom fighting universe I'm supposed to your know your name for no apparent reason whatsoever."

"Ok, but if you say that you are the cheapest Capcom fighting character and M. Bison was to hear that I think you two would have to throw down the we might watch it."

(Just then out of nowhere Bison comes out of nowhere and some words for Gill)

"Hey Gill do you know who your trying to out cheap here?"

"Nope your just a played out boss who can't do a damn thing else except suck."

"Well were you during all those crossover games that Capcom had made huh?"

"I was sick…"

"Don't play that excuse Birdie already used that."

(Just then Dudley interrupts both Gill and M. Bison)

"Pardon me, do you mind if I just sneak in here and get my father's car?"

"Sure I didn't need it anyway besides I've got to take care of some idiots anyway."

(Now Dudley and his Butler have left the area at this point as well)

"Well I think you're the idiot oh yeah…"

"Yeah…"

(Now we skip back to London where Dudley is looking over his father's car)

"I've finally got all of the stuff back that my father lost."

"So master Dudley what are you going to do now?"

"Well for one, punch out the author for acting somewhat lazy on this fic."

"I see I guess he does deserve something like that."

"Yeah, hey butler let's see what's on TV right now."

(Just then the TV that Dudley had turned on flashed to a breaking report that was going on in the Mediterranean Sea)

"This just in there is a sudden disappearance of all the water in the Mediterranean Sea we turn to our correspondent to see his view on what happened."

"Yes I'm at the place where all of the water has disappeared but since this is a Hiro Konobu fic…I see that there are traces of fabric around the area but then again that's all I see."

"I see well we have nothing more to say about that issue."

(Dudley then turns off the TV and then tells his butler one more thing before this fic ends)

"Maybe I'm going to have to punch out the author more because of his lame punch lines to end fics."

End One-Shot


End file.
